In the internet age, businesses are becoming more aware of the advantages to be gained by using information technology to streamline their business processes. Electronic data exchange and other electronic commerce transactions among businesses are becoming commonplace, as businesses seek to drive out costs and increase productivity.
On the consumer side, use of the internet is growing for all kinds of interactions with businesses. Internet shopping is growing especially popular, with its attendant ease of use and convenience. Especially at the holiday season, but also throughout the year, internet shoppers are looking for products to be used by others as well as for items for personal consumption.
Manufacturers supply their products to retail outlets, which in turn offer the products for sale to the public. Some of the more successful retail outlets are those that provide a high level of customer service, including expert in-store guidance on how to choose exactly the product a shopper is interested in. Retailers provide such services to build loyalty in their customers to gain repeat business.
Many retailers are now establishing commercial sites on the world wide web. The web sites offer an easy and convenient shopping experience that more and more consumers are taking advantage of. The retailers use the sites in part to reach markets not previously served by their retail locations. However, a disadvantage of the commercial sites is the lack of expert personal advice on selection of products. It would therefore be desirable to provide tailored expert advice associated with the internet shopping experience.
Retailers typically carry the brands of many different manufacturers. In many cases, a retailer represents hundreds or thousands of suppliers. Such retailers can not be expected to provide expert advice in selecting all of the many products they sell. Manufacturers, on the other hand, make a line of products and naturally have a great deal of specialized knowledge about the use of the products. In addition, they have a high incentive to educate consumers as to the features and advantages of their products. To this end, they typically carry out marketing campaigns to increase retail sales that are separate from and independent of the advertising of the retailer.
One attraction of commerce over the internet is the ability to reach customers directly without having to go through a middle man. However, as noted above, the internet experience is impersonal as compared to a retail shopping experience. The present invention provides a network based system and method for manufacturers and others to provide product selection advise to consumers via an electronic medium.
The invention takes advantage of business to business information technology to accomplish its objects while offering the shopper the convenience of online shopping and the personalized attention and advice expected from a retail outlet.